Alice After the Fact
by Antiquatedgirl18
Summary: My version of Alice in Wonderland. Some ideologically sensitive material which is why high rating. Alice in Wonderland belongs to the amazing Lewis Carroll! Please read & review!


It had been twelve years since Alice had last seen Wonderland or any of her friends from there and Alice missed them terribly. She was nineteen almost

twenty and was being forced into marriage with an old man just because he was a Lord and had no children. Her "friends" kept trying to convince her that

everything would be all right, that he would likely die within the year and she could do as she pleased. That did not comfort her at all even though that

would mean no more corsets or quadrilles or playing nice to horrid girls who liked to pretend that they were better then they actually were. She still knew

that she would have to actually sleep with the wretched old man who was to be her husband. No matter how hard she tried Alice had never been able to

find her way back to Wonderland, the first entrance the Hole had magically filled itself in and grass had grown over the dirt with only one little flower with

blue, white and yellow petals and her sister said it was called an Alliaceous. When Alice tried the Mirror she found that it was only that, a mirror. All the

same she had it moved into her room and occasionally she swore that she could see Wonderland there out of the corner of her eye and she would rush over

only to find resisting glass. Her sister was worried about her thinking the she had gone mad, she wanted her to see some Doctors that she had read about

but Alice refused and her Mother had been swayed into believing that she was just trying to make trouble by Alice's Step-Father. Alice knew that it was he

that was pushing this farce of a marriage as the only option Alice had left. "Ahem." Startled out of her reverie Alice looked up to see her Stepfather, Mother,

Sister and Brother-in-Law staring at her. Flushing with embarrassment Alice inquired, "Have I missed something?" Glaring at her, her Stepfather barked

out, "Of course you have you Silly Girl! I've asked you twice whether there was anyone else you wanted to invite to the wedding?" Gazing back Alice replied,

"No, there's no one." Pushing back her chair from the Dining Table Alice asked without really caring, "May I please be excused?" and walked out. Her

Stepfather exclaimed, "Really, someone ought to teach her better manners before the wedding!"

Lying in her bed Alice stared at the beribboned hideous gown that was to be her wedding dress that hung on the door of her wardrobe. She could hardly

believe that the wedding was only a month away and she was supposed to have luncheon with her husband-to-be this afternoon. Looking at the clock on

the mantle she amended her thought, in an hour she was supposed have luncheon with Lord William Fitzroy the old popinjay. Turning on her stomach tears

welled in her eyes and fell onto the pillow, she shut her eyes whispering, "Please White Queen- Elena, Hatter… anyone help me!" Bustling sounds came

then from the hallway and she heard her Mother calling, "Alice! Alice is you ready dear? Oh…" Her Mother had entered the room to see that she wasn't

ready. Feeling her tug her arm she heard, "For goodness sake Alice! Hurry and get ready! Your green silk I think for today." Getting up slowly waiting for her

Mother to leave her room before she pulled on the green silk dress and straightened her hair. Walking slowly down the stairs Alice heard all sorts of

ridiculous hustle and bustle for only one man coming to luncheon. Food was being laid out on the dining room table, pillows were being fluffed in the parlor,

and sconces were being given another dusting, etcetera. Going over to the window Alice saw that it was a lovely spring day, which only made her depression

worse. It had been a day like this when she first visited Wonderland and met the Hatter, the March Hare, the Dodo, and the Dormouse and she missed

them all and hoped that things were going well now that the White Queen was on the throne and the Red Queen had been deposed. A hand landed gently

on her shoulder and Alice whirled around to see her sister with a worried frown marring her pretty face. Looking quizzically at her, her sister asked, "Are you

alright Alice? You look as though you were a million miles away." Smiling sadly at her sister Alice answered, "I'm fine Mathilda, just a little tired." Sighing in

relief her sister gave her a quick hug and went back to arranging things. Alice wandered around the house not bothering to help and occasionally tasting this

or that when she suddenly realized something. There was going to be no way she could hide her aversion to meat at this luncheon unless maybe she

pretended that her stomach was a little sensitive today? Alice hadn't been able to force meat past her lips since she was about ten when she realized she

was eating a rabbit. After all how could she? She had befriended a rabbit, a hare, a mouse, a dodo and many other animals in Wonderland. Even though this

wasn't Wonderland Alice had been loath to eat any possible relatives of her friends even though she occasionally got in trouble for being so ornery as her

Stepfather liked to call it. Hearing wagon wheels on the gravel drive Alice's sister cried, "He's here!" Yanking Alice back into the present and plunging her

deeper into depression.

Alice waited on the stairs of her home with her family waiting anxiously behind her. This was going to be only the second meeting between her and Lord

William, the first time being when he proposed in a crowded dance hall knowing that if she refused her family would surely put her in an insane asylum.

Pulled back to the present by the sound of heavy booted steps crunching on the gravel drive. Looking closely at her future husband Alice saw that he was

limping slightly on his left side as he made his way up the steps. When he reached Alice he said grumpily, "Well, aren't you going to invite me inside? I

should like to sit down." Pushing past her, her mother replied, "Of course, of course! Come in Lord William, it is a pleasure to have you here! Alice, come sit

with Lord William!" Following her family inside Alice sank slowly onto the divan next to Lord William as he called for a servant to put a footstool under his leg

as he brusquely told everyone that while it was pleasant out now it would soon become stormy, that he could tell with the way his gout was acting up.

Several minutes later, although to Alice it felt like an hour she dimly heard someone suggest that they sit down to dine, they all rose and made their way

into the dining room as Lord William announced loudly, "I like you, you're nice and quiet. None of that endless chatter that other girls of your age seem to

call conversation, ha!" Taking her seat beside Lord William Alice couldn't help but notice that his hair was more grey then brown and his small beard was

entirely grey. Disgusted Alice made herself focus on trying to hide the fact that she wasn't eating the roast that had been laid on her plate. She cut it quickly

into very small pieces pushing it around on her plate before she dug into the quiche and mashed potatoes that also sat on her plate when she was startled

by an angry outburst from Lord William next to her. "What is wrong with you Girl? Why aren't you eating the roast?" Glancing at him Alice quietly

answered, "My stomach is a little upset today. I'm not very hungry." Glaring at her from under his bushy eyebrows he barked, "Ridiculous! You've eaten all

your quiche and most of your potatoes. I demand that you eat it, right now!" Everyone, even the servants stared at her as Alice slowly speared a piece of

meat on her fork and brought it to her lips, she wrenched her jaw open, fighting her instinct to gag as she chewed the grisly meat and forced herself to

swallow. Satisfied Lord William lectured, "After all you'll have to be strong to bear me sons." The rest of the meal was agonizing as her family kept close

watch on her to see that she was eating the meat. Finally it was over! "Excuse me for a moment, please." As she quickly exited and ran to the nearest

water closet before vomiting into the toilet, flushing Alice washed her hands in the basin and dabbed some water on her cheeks before rinsing her mouth

out and using some toothpowder to freshen her breath before returning to her nightmare.

It had been a month since that awful luncheon and today was my... ugh, my wedding day. I was sitting at my vanity as a hired woman did my long golden

hair into an elaborate design to go underneath the veil. Mother had been furious when I had tried the dress on yesterday morning and it had hung off me. I

had always been small not prettily plump like the other girls but now one could almost count my ribs and my hipbones protruded. They had had to hire

three seamstresses from town to take in the gown over night. A thought slithered into my ear like a serpent... if only you were dead... then you wouldn't

have to marry him. Shaking my head to dislodge the thought from my brain I was scolded for moving while the woman was working on my hair. Seeing

mother shooing everyone one out of the room, Mathilda locking the door behind them I inquired, "What?" I turned around to face them and they sat on the

bed looking solemn, "Now Dear, tonight is your wedding night and something that may scare you is going to occur," I held up my hand quickly, "Stop! I

know what's expected of me." Shocked they blurted, "How?" Staring at the floor I replied, "Sometimes I have heard the servant girls talking while they're

doing chores and they have forgotten that I am there." Dismayed my Mother fluttered, "Which girl was it? It was entirely inappropriate for them to have

spoken in such a way when a you're still a maid!" Glaring at her I replied forcefully, "I am not going to tell you! They're good girls all of them and cannot

afford to lose their position here!" Mother then got up and flounced angrily out of the room leaving only a tense feeling in the air. Mathilda mournfully

announced, "You shouldn't have done that, she'll be useless the rest of the day and she still has to greet your guests!" She to left then and I was left alone

wondering to the empty room, "My guests? If this were really my party lady's wouldn't have to dance if they did not care to, boys would have to have

chaperones, I wouldn't have to wear a bleeding' corset and I wouldn't be marrying a man who is forty years my senior!" Hearing someone calling for me I

left my room slowly looking about to see who it was, it was Mother of course, it was time! People were bustling about getting last minute preparations done,

my whole family was to ride with me in the carriage. I supposed to prevent me from running away. But where would I run too? The one place I wanted to

be was closed to me and no one from there had come to my rescue like I had prayed for everyday since I had become engaged. Perhaps they didn't know

that marrying a man of sixty when you aren't quite twenty is something horrible? Suddenly the carriage came to a lurched to a stop in front of the Church

doors. Everyone but me and Stepfather went in when my arm was suddenly grabbed up with a bruising grip and words were hissed in my general direction,

"Now you will obey Lord William in everything and if you don't you will be whipped like the little tart you really are, do you understand?" Nodding quietly I

tried to free my arm but the music started then and I was forcibly dragged up the stairs, through the doors, and down the aisle, where a sea of smiling faces

sat watching me. I was in a daze throughout the ceremony wishing that it weren't true and that someone had come to rescue me or that this was all a

dream and I would wake up in Wonderland again and this only a dreadful nightmare but it was not to be. After the ceremony where we were pronounced

man and wife the party went on for hours, luckily I was only had to dance one although it was the opening but it wasn't to terrible for we could not go very

fast with Lord Williams leg riddle with gout. Although I did find that Lord William smelled a little as though he didn't bathe often enough and there were

sweat stains under his arms and spread across his brow and he was quite out of breath by the time the dance was finished, we had not spoken a word to

each other. Even though the party was bad I dreaded what came afterwards, maybe he could be persuaded to leave the matter of my maidenhead? After all

he couldn't really expect that of me could he? Didn't he just want a kind pretty nurse to take care of him in his dotage. Well, I would see that soon as the

servants bid us good night although Lord William did not reply to a one and I bade them all a good night and pleasant dreams. Alone in my bridal chamber I

turned at the metal click of something and saw that my Husband had locked the door and hung the key around his neck, that could not bode well for this

night. "Husband, might we perhaps wait on consummating our marriage until you are feeling better? Your gout seems to be troubling you an awful lot..."

Glaring at me he nearly shouted, "Of course not! I married you partly to get sons but mostly so that I wouldn't have to pay a whore anymore! Now take off

that gown!" Shuddering I slowly eased out of my gown standing in my shift only and made my way over to the bed only to be startled by his gravelly voice

saying, "Your under things too! Now girl don't be so slow!" I shook my head terrified but what was to come and he strode the short distance between us

and yanked at my shift tearing it down past my breasts, I raised my hands to cover them and backed away but he only came after me his face red and eyes

angry. "Don't back away from me! Get over here! I married you the least you could do is please me!" He backhanded me across the face bring tears to my

eyes that fell quickly and were soon followed by more that I could not stop, for the second time that day my arm was grabbed with bruising force and he

dragged me over to the bed where he pinned me down. I started struggling in earnest trying to push away and he let go of me for a moment although he

still blocked my path but he all to quickly got his trousers done and pinned me once more beneath him. I opened my mouth to scream and something

cloth-like was shoved into it and I could barely breath and then I was in pain so much pain, and I was a maid no more.

I woke several hours later from my faint when it was still dark out and I heard that Bastard snoring beside me. I was sore between my legs and when I

moved there was blood that had soaked into the coverlet. I walked slowly to the door and yanked fruitlessly at the door before remembering that the door

was locked. I turned back to look at the man lying on the bed, I could see the chain that the key was attached to hanging about his throat. He would never

willingly let me leave, looking quickly around the quietest way to subdue him would be to hit him on the head and then bind him with the curtain cord and

then gag him in case he woke up before I was far enough away. Searching as quietly as I could I found his cricket bat! Lifting it high over my head I brought

it down with a thwacking noise. Ugh! There was blood on the bat reaching quickly with my first two fingers to check his heartbeat waiting one breath and

then two and then six. Good Lord! I had killed him! I had to get away! I pulled the chain from his around his neck, pulled on my torn dress and ran to the

door. They would surely execute me if I was caught but I was in the same predicament as before where in I had no place to run too. I made my way down

the hall and I crept quietly down the stairs without being noticed and I ran quickly out the front door. Running as fast as I could down the drive in my bare

feet I stopped suddenly when I reached a small fishing pond. Stepping almost languidly towards the waters edge my bare feet touching cool stones. I bent

down and picked up a handful of the greenish stones and dropped them into my pocket, handful after handful into each pocket until it took quite an effort to

stand and my pockets were straining under their weight. It was now with great effort that I made my way into the water, feeling the muddy bottom and

the water making its way up my body as I walked farther into the pond. I walked farther and farther into the water as it was first at my knees and then my

waist and the water was cold, so cold. Bracing myself I ducked my head under and let the weight of the rocks and my sodden shift pull me deeper. I held my

breath through instinct but my lungs longed for air and I could hold it no longer. I opened my mouth to gasp and swallowed water feeling it fill my lungs and

my heartbeat start to slow as I sank further and imagined that I saw things moving in the darkness of the water.

I awoke coughing and sputtering angry and confused. I heard loud voices and I kept my eyes firmly shut I breathed slowly not wanting to alert these people

to my presence. I didn't want to be executed and maybe just maybe I could escape and take my own life before I was hung. The talking stopped and I felt

gentle tugging at my skirt. Opening my eyes and sitting up rather then seeing a murderous crowd I saw a little army of bright green frogs and a few turtles

all looking at me. My jaw dropped open and I looked around me, there were large brilliantly colored flowers hovering over us and the sky was a beautiful

bright blue. There were strange creatures all over the place... I was in Wonderland! The frogs all started speaking at once,

"It's Alice!"

"Alice is back!"

"We rescued you Alice!"

"Yeah, we pulled you out!"

"Alice, are you ok?"

Clearing my throat and coughing again once or twice I announced, "Thank you for rescuing me! I am all right but do you know how I got back to

Wonderland? I thought all the portals were closed..." The biggest frog, the one who seemed to be the leader answered, "I do not know about the other

portals closing but there has long been one in our lake, although you are the first to have entered through there." Looking directly at him I asked, "What

part of Wonderland am I in? How do I get to the Queen's City?" Smiling his froggy smile the leader answered my question, "No need for you to weary

yourself Alice. I sent one of my Lieutenants for Wyatt Rabbit and he'll take you to the Queen's City." Confused I asked, "How long have I been here if you

could have already sent for Wyatt?" Nodding his head the General sagely replied, "People from your world cannot see into ours but we can see into your

world from them and we saw you before you crossed the threshold so that is when I sent one of my men to get Wyatt. He should be along soon, you just

rest." One of the smaller frogs hopped forward and piped up, "Lady Alice would you like something to eat? You must be hungry after your trip." Smiling I

asked, "And what would I eat here Little Sir?" The Little Frog said, "Please, call me Gawain. There are wild carrots all around here and I know where some

berry bushes are. I could go collecting for you!" The General said, "That is a wonderful idea Gawain! Take Taul and Moor with you and bring the Lady some

food while she rests." I was exhausted and rested where I sat while Gawain, Taul, and Moor brought me strappleberries, and pacorn nuts which was all that

they could reach but they washed the food in the cold, clear pond and brought them to me and dropped them into my dress skirt. Hungrily devoured the

berries but the pacorns I stored in my pockets for later. The Frog General suggested that I rest for a while because it could still be a few hours before Wyatt

was here depending on where he had been when the message that I had returned to Wonderland reached him. I selected a small grassy knoll that was

partially in the sun and partially in the shade, my clothes were dry by now so I wouldn't be cold as I slept. I lay down and it seemed that I had hardly closed

my eyes before being awoken by loud voices. Pulling myself to my feet I looked around everyone was clustered over by one edge of the pond. Walking over I

inquired into what was happening, "Excuse me, what's going on?" The crowd of frogs and other animals pulled back to reveal Wyatt who was bent over

breathing heavily next to a horse. "Wyatt! I had forgotten that you were a shape changer when I was here as a child you were always a rabbit." Looking up

his face split into a wide grin, "Alice! It's so good to see you again!" I ran over and stopped short afraid suddenly to hug him like my instinct called for. He

beamed at me again and said, "I notified the Queen that you had reentered Wonderland and she's expecting you. I rode as fast as I could. We should leave

soon!" Concerned I asked, "Is something wrong? Is there a war going on?" Waving his hands in front of his face in a stop motion he replied, "No, there isn't

a war but there is something wrong. And the Queen has missed you, she's very happy that you have returned." "All right, then lets get going." Wyatt

helped me mount the horse and then mounted in front of me, I hesitantly placed my hands on his wait as he started the horse, we quickly broke into a

canter and my arms slid around his waist to clutch tightly to Wyatt so that I would not fall off. I waved my hand to the watching animals from the pond

hoping that I would see them again soon. We rode long along little used roadways trying to make our way as quickly as we could to the Queen's City, we

stopped only a few times to water and feed the horse and to eat a little food ourselves before continuing on our way. After maybe two hours we passed

Wyatt's house but we didn't stop, we just kept going even after the sun fell. When we finally reached the Queen's City it was well past midnight and the

streets were silent as we galloped down them making for the Castle Palisade. Once we entered the Castle grounds there were several "card" soldiers that led

us quickly through the castle to the Queen's sitting room where she sat waiting for us. She stood as I came in and embraced me bodily pulling me to her. I

could barely restrain my flinch and she seemed to notice but was too busy to give it proper thought. She ushered me towards a chair next to hers and sat

down holding my hand in hers. She waved a servant over who stood bearing a tray with tea and comestibles like cheese sandwiches and little cookies. I was

famished and fell upon the meal while the Queen dealt with several small things and after I had finished my third sandwich and one last cookie I finished my

second cup of tea before turning to her Eleni was not as she used to be or maybe it was just the situation that I had not been informed of yet. Eleni was

leaning against the back of her chair and there were circles under her eyes. Clearing my throat I asked, "Eleni it has truly been to long. I can see that there

is something amiss here, please tell me what's wrong?" She sighed and looking me full in the face said, "The Hatter's gone missing. Everyone has looked for

him in all the places he might be but we have not been able to find him." I leaned forward gripping her hands in mine, "How long has he been missing? Why

haven't you been able to find him?" Walking over to her bureau she picked up two envelopes and brought them over to me. One had my name on it in the

Hatter's distinctive script I took it in trembling hands and opened the stiff paper.

_My Dearest Alice,_

_I do not know if you will ever read this letter but I felt that I should leave this anyways for you are the reason that I am leaving. I am going to look for another portal between my world and yours. I do not feel that you will be safe in your world after having been such an important part of ours. I know that the reason you left was to remain with your sister but by now you are eighteen and she has left your home and given you a few years to grow apart. Your world might still need you but ours needs you more. Queen Eleni has named you her successor if you ever return and she has not yet had child of her own. More then that I miss my friend and your insight into people who have not gone mad._

_Sincerely,_

_Hatter_

Looking up at Eleni I managed to choke out, "He went looking for me? Two and a half years ago? What happened to him?" Eleni shook her head back and

forth, "No one knows! But yes he did leave over two years ago and we knew of the portal in pool of tears but that was only one way. If there were ever

documents of how many portals or their locations they have long been lost. The reason that we are so worried about him is that I can not see him in the

Eye and that only happens if they are injured or near death." "The Eye?" "It's really a crystal. It was found naturally in a perfect mirror shape. It allows the

Ruler of Wonderland to see the different parts of their land and occasionally it will let me see the Upper Lands, which is how I have been able to check on

you from time to time. " I was shocked that Eleni had been able to check on me and that she had cared enough to do so. "You've been unable to see him in

this crystal? For how long?" Eleni glanced at the ground, "The last time I saw him in the Eye was a week ago. Since then we have been searching

everywhere for him. Even though Red was defeated and the Jabberwocky slain there are still many dangerous and unknown parts of Wonderland." "Why do

you suspect that I will be able to find him when no one else can? Even with the use of a magic crystal!" This time when Eleni glanced at the ground I saw

that there was a faint blush on her cheeks, "We suspect that you might be the Hatters heart-mate and only a heart-mate can find someone truly lost." This

time it was my turn to blush, "His heart-mate? Why do you think that?" "Well when you were first here he did leave his land for you. When you went to

defeat the Jabberwocky he went with you. He left to look for you. He wouldn't do that for just anyone, it is likely that you two are heart-mates which means

you would be the best person to look for him." I stood up in a rush ready to run out of the room right now but Eleni grabbed my hand, "Wait! You can't just

go off by yourself! I have a search party ready with provisions for you to start off but you need to rest yourself. You don't look well." Wringing my hands I

said, "But I must go now! What if he's dying? I don't need rest. I'm going to set out at once!" Eleni must have realized that it was pointless to try and stop

me, she led me to where there was a group of three people Wyatt was there with a fresh horse and two "card" soldier's also with horses there was also a

horse rider-less so it must be for me and perched on the saddle of my horse sat the Cheshire cat grinning from ear to ear. "I'm coming with you my dear

just to make sure you do it right. Don't want the Hatter to die now do we?" I merely glared at him before striding over to the free horse, one of the stable

boys ran over and helped me mount to my saddle I glanced over at the assembled crowd and kneed my horse into a brisk canter. I didn't want to wear the

poor thing out too quickly and the all followed out behind me in a pounding of hooves. After several minutes of hard riding we had left the city proper and

were at the very beginning of the farmland, I pulled to a stop and dismounted. I stalked over to Wyatt and pulled him aside, "Now how am I supposed to

find Hatter? What makes a potential heart-mate so special?" Wyatt looked closely at my face and replied, "It's true that heart-mate's have qualities other

then normal people, I am sure that if you ponder for awhile you will think of the proper way to go about this." He walked away to converse with the two

soldiers and I sat down on a boulder to think for a few minutes, my eyes closed and I tried to remember every detail that I could about the Hatter hoping for

some idea of where he would have searched for a portal first. The rabbit hole portal was a two-way but that was closed, the mirror was one way and that

one had closed as well, Eleni had said that they had known about the Pool of Tears but that it had only been a one way portal between our worlds. Other

then that they had not known if there were others or where they were located but rather then see where Hatter would look I saw Hatter as I had last seen

him exhausted but elated after having defeated Red's army with that image I got a sense or a feeling outside of myself leading me somewhere it felt like

there was a string tied under my ribs pulling me towards him. I leapt up off the stone at a run for my horse they all stared at me but I didn't care. I leapt on

and announced, " I think I may be able to find him! Follow me!"

**Please leave a comment or a review!**


End file.
